1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bib and, more particularly, to a bib having a normally open pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, bibs, whether disposable or reusable, having been provided with pockets for catching crumbs, other food particles and even spilled liquids. These pockets would normally close on themselves so that the pocket opening would be too small to be effective. In order to assure an open pocket, various means have been employed to hold the pocket open. These would include additional spacers, springs, partitions or drapes to accomplish this purpose. Such arrangements for maintaining the pockets open may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,321, 4,261,057, 4,441,212, 4,445,231, 4,495,658 and 4,523,333. In addition, various means for suspending weights from hooks placed over the lip of the pocket have bee used. All of the foregoing arrangements for holding the pocket open have the disadvantage of being costly to manufacture and of being rather cumbersome.